prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meterrosoplinatan Species Guide
ORIGIN While there are a supposed infinite number of universes, not all universes have a differing copy of the same people, worlds, galaxies, and so on. Sometimes there is only one world in the entire multiverse that holds a specific trait, and this was the case of the world “Meterrosoplinata”. This species began in a water-like substance that filled the oceans of the planet. This element was known as “Flun’Plinat”, and was one of two main elements between the water itself and the land, which was almost entirely covered in a stone called “Flun’Ninstin”. These were the dividers of two races, the Plinatans and the Ninstinans. ThePlinatans were forced to live in the water due to a sensitivity to their Sun’s light combined with the oxygen above the Flun’Plinat waters. The Ninstinans were slightly more lucky, as they could survive in the waters without much danger, but after returning to the surface, the coating of the liquid would cause higher amounts of heat to burn their skin at a much faster rate until the waters were removed from their system. Both people had to work incredibly hard in order to gain food as their entire planet was a massive coated shell with the nutrients far below it. The Flu’Plinat waters were a massive aquatic void, only filled with the planet’s Ninstin that created trenches and surfaces inside it, and whatever Ninstinan civilizations that were constructed underneath. Both species were forced to survive and adapt based on what was available, and were soon forced to work together in order to continue for their survival. The Plinatans could go further down into the planet to mine, but the Ninstinans were far stronger and had advanced their civilization far more. They tried desperately to make things work. Food rationing was stretched thin for both sides, but the Plinatans found themselves living longer, and able to retain the nutrition digested longer as well. After the first 600 years of the two civilizations appearing, both were dwindling, with the Plinatans more numerous, but not by much. It was found eventually that one Plinatan had been testing himself by travelling to the surface repeatedly, and experimenting on himself with specific nutrients mined. He discovered that he could slowly adapt to the conditions of the surface with this combination of treatment, but he was never able to advance it past a certain point. He went to the Ninstanan communities one day to propose combining genetic traits. The civilizations were not very advanced in the scientific field, but their experience with mining and cataloguing gave them some insight in the field of elements, to research began. The Plinatan soon died after becoming too reckless in his time on the surface, but to save the research, bits of his body were stored for analysis, and certain traits injected to some Ninstanans. This began a back and forth process which made the numbers dwindle even more for both sides. At their peak they had some couple thousand between the two of them, but by the year 728, only around two-hundred were still around. Luckily it was this year that a fully new and converted species emerged: the combination of the two, which they called the Meterrosoplinatan: a name that was based on a bet on which side would become the adapted species first. It translated to “Advanced Water People”. Unfortunately while this new species began to grow, the old types could not adapt fast enough, and soon only one dominant species lived on the planet that they knew of at the time. Over the next 2000 years, the species had worked to explore, excavate, and otherwise advanced their world as much as they could. The oceans became partially drained as further experiments with the rest of the planet moved to the creation of vegetation in certain regions. The planet was flattened more on the surface as cities were advanced and developed. By the 2300s, space travel had arrived, allowing the people to gain new elements from their planet’s three moons. They discovered that the weight of their oceans gave them only small pulls from the satellite’s gravity, and once establishing colonies and technology on the moons, they were able to create orbital systems that would increase and decrease the pull, allowing for more convenience on the planet itself. By the 2600s, space travel had advanced to the point where the species had travelled throughout the universe. By now they had discovered wildlife on their planet which was domesticated greatly. They shared some with other civilizations they encountered in space travel, but because of how rich in minerals their planet was, they saw themselves as too vulnerable, and cut off contact with the rest of the universe soon after. This would be the part where it's discussed how they came into contact with Earth people. BIOLOGY The Meterrosoplinatans, or Meterro for short, started very much like cephalopods, and retain aspects of that to this day. Bones The bones of the Meterro are quite flexible. They have three sets. The inner bones are the most flexible. These involve the joints of their thin torsos, long necks, long legs and fingers. The bulge bones are located at the knuckles, the rib-cage, the feet, and the skull, which are less flexible and more sturdy. The last bones are the outer exoskeletal bones, which glove parts of the hips, collar-bone area, crown of the head, arms, and legs. They are almost stone-like and not flexible: made for durability. When strained, every bone hardens, stiffening to defend the body. This can often cause the bones to bulge up a bit, pressing out against the skin of the body. Skin Meterro skin is highly reactive and smooth. It is incredibly flexible, able to stretch past a foot’s length if needed, and as such is also quite durable. Blunt-force contact to the skin will cause a ripple effect which sends the sensation throughout the body of the Meterro, diluting the effects of the impact. Often this results in the sensation feeling more like a tingling or tickling. Muscle The Meterro are not naturally strong people, but as they can adapt to pain and strain incredibly quickly, their bodies can become quite fit very fast. At the same time, they can revert to a weak state incredibly fast as well without regular exercise. The majority of their muscles are in their necks, shoulders, waists, fingers, and feet. Limbs The Meterro have three fingers on each hand, with the thumb being coated in the exobones while the longer fingers being uncovered. Their necks are rather long, supported by extra muscle and exobones lining them. Their chest area and ribcage holds a more solid lining of bones than our own, with very little in gaps, and a center rib that stretches over both sides of the chest, pointing downward at the center. The torso is thin and long. The legs are long as well, with the feet having no toes, but two pointed heels at the back of the feet, and a single pointed foot which could look as a toe. Sight Meterros have two eyes each which do not possess eyelids as their inner eyes are protected by the visor we see on the front. These visor eyes are like a one-way mirror where the inner eye can see out, but we cannot see inside. Talking/Eating Meterros do possess vocals, but not traditional mouths. Their faces are lined with small pores—as are the rest of their bodies—where they breath from. They absorb nutrients through their skin, though usually this is still done with the face. They can only talk through the face itself as their vocal chords do not travel throughout the body. More to come